


Draco Malfoy and the Dark Lord's Diary [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco has issues with his family background, Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Draco enters his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not knowing he would be confronted with exactly the identity he was trying to leave behind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Draco Malfoy and the Dark Lord's Diary [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy and the Dark Lord's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450605) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b4shtttl9jxy33u/Draco_Malfoy_and_the_Dark_Lord%27s_Diary.m4b/file) (203.47 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n2rrn4nvnnl6bk8/Draco_Malfoy_and_The_Dark_Lord%27s_Diary.mp3/file) (131.98 MBs)

Running time [02:24:09]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
